


Bat's Hairy Awakening

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bat transformation, Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A girl falls prey to the darkness of her city and is reborn as a bat.
Series: Natura Couleur [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 8





	Bat's Hairy Awakening

"Okay. That's all the studying I need to do for this semester. I just need to remember to read through all of it every weekend, so I'm well and truly prepared for anything my teachers can throw at me."  
  
A studious young girl named Akiko wandered down the streets of the sprawling city, in the dead of night. Normally, people wouldn't be taking their chances given the rumors about what happened to those that go out at night, but she never really believed in superstitious stuff like that. She was a girl that was all about the tangible proof in life. So what if there potentially was anything scary? She'd be able to outrun it if things came to pass.  
  
"No, hold on, if I don't keep up the constant studying, the knowledge will leak out and I'll start losing track of everything I've learned. Maybe I should skim the textbooks every day, just to make sure I'm not forgetting anything." Akiko muttered to herself as she kept wandering down the barely lit streets, biting into her nail nervously as she overcomplicated her own study routine. She always did this, never one to let things just run their course. She always wanted to be perfectly aware of what she'd end up dealing with, regardless of when she'd actually have to use it.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the lights above her flickering, quickly blowing out as a cold wind rushed past her. She didn't seem too bothered by the chill running over her skin, but she did think it was a little strange. "A wind? In summer?" She asked aloud to herself as she looked around, feeling even more confused given the tall buildings all around her. "Is there somebody there? Are you trying to play a trick on me? I don't really like tricks, so if you'd kindly reveal yourself..."  
  
No answer was given, despite how politely she was putting her request. The young brunette shrugged her shoulders as she made a sharp right turn, going straight into one of the many tight alleyways that dotted the city. She had been through it many times before, whenever she wanted to go to the Library before closing hours, and whenever she wanted to go home the same way she came. It was a route that she knew like the back of her hand.  
  
And yet, as Akiko took a few steps into the shadowed corridor, she couldn't help but feel that things were just a little off. She looked around and noticed several small aspects of the alleyway were off. Namely by the fact that they were in pristine condition. Usually, several bricks would be missing from the walls, leaving rather neat patterns in the walls. But this time, there was nothing resembling that wear and tear. Just normal bricks that didn't show signs of damage.  
  
"Somebody has to be here, I'm certain of it." The bespectacled girl muttered to herself as she adjusted her glasses, pushing them up slightly before ruffling her hair a little as well. If there really were anybody lurking around the corner, she'd want to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Ruffling up her hair would end up making her look like a complete stranger, which would throw off whoever's been keeping an eye on her...  
  
She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, focusing all of her senses on trying to detect anybody that was trying to hide near her. With luck, she'd end up finding the culprit. Or in the worst-case scenario, the culprit would find her. Hopefully, it was the former, and if it was the latter, she'd be safe from a gruesome fate...  
  
"My, oh my. You're quite the specimen, little lady." A soft and almost matronly voice echoed through her ears, yet she couldn't hear a single person having approached her. As soon as Akiko opened up her eyes, she'd notice a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to the strange woman that was speaking straight into her ear.  
  
Upon looking back at the culprit, she was greeted with a woman who was wearing practically nothing. Most of her naked body was covered up by her incredibly long hair, obscuring all of the important places while still offering just a small taste of heaven underneath that layer of hair. She definitely wasn't any kind of normal woman, that much was certain. So what, or who, was she?  
  
The bespectacled girl tried to speak up, only to find a small tentacle entering her mouth, the darkness that composed it making it spread out and make it harder for the girl to both breathe and speak. The tall and long-haired woman smiled serenely as something slowly pumped its way down the former's throat, especially as she pressed her up against her form...  
  
"Oh no. You're not going anywhere, and you're not going to struggle at all. I've got something much more important for you to do, something that only a smart little lady like you can do. Something that nobody on the light side of town would ever want from you." The mysterious woman continued as the hair began to wrap around her, slowly pooling around her like a cocoon. Even as the young woman tried to squirm against her hairy binds, she'd just find that her throat was being gaped out further by the tentacle in her mouth...  
  
As the seconds ticked by, the cocoon grew larger and larger. More and more of that enormous hair was being wrapped around the younger woman, as the intruding tall beauty started giggling. "You're already turning out nicely, I can feel the potential within you being stirred. You'll make such a good monster by the time I'm done with you..."  
  
M-Monster? Was that was she was trying to do? Wait, was that the source of all those rumors? Was that what had happened to people that wandered out at night? Did they turn into Monsters that the Natura had been dealing with? Then, if they were monsters, why did they never come back..? And why... Why did she feel so warm..?  
  
As the pieces slowly fell into place, Akiko started struggling against her binds, trying to pull her hands closer to her so that she could pull the hair-like tentacle out of her mouth. To no avail, as the hair would just tighten, and the tentacle would dive deeper in response. All she could do was just sit in the cocoon and reflect on what was happening to her. Wonder why she of all people had to be chosen.  
  
"Because you were special, dear." A voice echoed throughout her head, as she saw the eyes of the strange woman looking into hers, despite the actual lack of eye contact. "You've been wandering around in the dark for so long that you've practically become a proper denizen, even without my push. How adorable. If I had left you alone, you would've fallen just the same. I'm merely speeding up the process."  
  
Her words seemed wildly unbelievable, but the girl raised an eyebrow in response. If her mouth was open, she'd no doubt ask how the woman knew all of this. And what a denizen of the dark was in the first place, considering she had never read anything about such a thing.  
  
Thankfully, the strange woman could read her mind. From outside the cocoon, the young woman could feel her hands slowly caressing the sides of her head, making her feel at peace as she heard her voice echo throughout her ears a little more. "You do not have to worry about anything I say, dear. Just know that you'll be comfortable, you'll be whole, by the time you're unwound from my body. By that point, you'll truly be a part of the darkness. And you'll thank me, for having given you a form that properly fits your true identity..."  
  
Akiko squirmed against the hair one more time, futilely trying to gasp in some air despite her throat still being completely filled with an obnoxiously huge tentacle. Yet, the more she felt it squirming around inside of her, the more she felt her entire body growing ticklish. As if its mere presence was facilitating a greater change. Was this how she was going to be changed into the form that the woman spoke of..?  
  
"Like I said, dear. You don't need to think that hard about things. Here, how about this? Just close your eyes, and drift off to sleep. Once you wake up, everything will be finished. And you can say thanks to the darkness that's given you everything. You can say thanks to me. Tenebris." The voice continued to resound inside of the smart girl's head, her name ringing gently against the sides of her skull as her eyes fell heavy. Just by listening to her, she was forced to obey...  
  
As the smart human fell asleep, her humanity being erased while she slept...  
  
\---  
  
"...Wake up... Wake... Up..."  
  
The words that ran through Akiko's head were soft, soothing, and supportive. They were also the first words that she ever heard in her new form, as she slowly opened up her eyes. She yawned, stretching her arms without even realizing that she had been freed. Not that she cared at this point, given the slight black tint to her eyes.  
  
As she looked forward, she could see a woman standing in front of her, a woman whose body was mostly covered up by her own hair. Tenebris, if she recalled correctly. Though there seemed to be something slightly off, since the woman was upside down.  
  
"Ah. You've awoken. Good, good. You look like you've slept for so long, I was worried you weren't going to awaken in time for your first feast as a denizen of the dark." Tenebris smiled as she reached down to caress the newly transformed girl's cheeks, prompting her to realize that the issue wasn't that the taller woman was upside down, rather it was the precise opposite issue.  
  
Akiko let her cheeks get the rubbing they deserved before she let go of the ceiling, landing neatly on the floor right-side up. "Feast..?" She asked, her mouth feeling more than a little dry as she tried to speak. "I'm... Hungry..." She muttered, blinking vigorously as she couldn't quite see clearly. A side effect of her near-sightedness not going away after her transformation. Thankfully, her Mistress had a pair of glasses ready for her, ones that were slipped straight onto the bridge of her nose...  
  
With her glasses resting on her face, she had a chance to look at herself. And she had gone through quite the makeover while she had been stewing inside of that hairy cocoon. Gone was any semblance of a neat and tidy studious girl. She was now stacked beyond all belief, and the only thing that covered her up was her wings. The wings of a bat, which quickly explained the quirk she had woken up to.  
  
And yet, despite the fact that she was now a monster of the highest degree. A true denizen of the night, a member of the darkness and a minion of Tenebris... She didn't feel bad about it. If anything, she felt... whole? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she did like her new body. As dramatic as those new wings of hers were.  
  
"Mmhm. A feast. Just for you. The blood of the ones that still wander in the darkness, not knowing the depths that we'll plunge this city into. Come now, we've got much to do." The hair-covered woman smiled serenely as she turned away, slowly sinking into the ground as the darkness encroached upon the two...  
  
Akiko could only smile as she flapped her wings, spreading them out to their full span before taking flight. She knew where to go to meet up with the woman who had given her everything, as a simple sentence captured her gratitude. A sentence that went unheard by any other.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress..."


End file.
